Shadow's Bad Day
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: Shadow goes through a the most horrible day of his married life. It seems like something bad happens to him every time he he think his day will get better.


Shadow just went through an exhausting day of his job at G.U.N, he felt passing out any moment now. He pulled up at a small liquor store just a few blocks away from his house. He groaned as he felt like he was breaking their promise, he knew Rouge told him not to drink anymore, but he just came out of work and needed a drink. He stepped out of the car and went into the small store, as it made a doorbell sound. The female cashier stared at him as she watched him walk around the store. Shadow picked up two beers and walked up to the cashier, glaring at her. She was a red echidna with light blue eyes and long hot pink curly hair. She looked like she was around her twenties, as she slightly smiled. Shadow knew she looked familiar to someone he knew as an enemy, but he was so tired he didn't bother. He placed the beers on the counter as he watched her check for the price. Shadow stared at her cleavage and smirked knowing that Rouge gets angry every time he does that.

"Hey" He spoke

She quickly turned to him and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you talking to me?" She questioned looking him up and down

He put his cigarette in his mouth and lightened it up, as he looked at her closely.

"Is there anyone else around, yeah I'm talking to you" He told with that same smirk.

She scoffed as she put her hands on her hips.

"What?" She questioned harshly

Shadow took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it with two fingers.

"You look too young to work here, have I seen you somewhere?" He questioned, watching her put the beers in a small black bag.

She scoffed again and gave him a dirty look.

"That will be fifth teen dollars and ninety five cents" She told with a harsh voice

He pulled out the money from his pocket and placed it on the counter. When she reached for the money he grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him. He looked her deep in the eyes, as she struggled to break free from his grip.

"I think I saw you somewhere, do you work for Dr. Eggman?" He asked

She reached for her back pocket and pulled out a gun. She quickly pointed it at him, as he quickly let go and put both of his hands up.

"Whoa lady calm down!" He shouted

She grew a devious smile on her face as she quickly handed him the bag and pointed the gun at him again.

"It is none of your fucking business, why don't you leave before I shoot your fucking brains out!" She yelled

He quickly walked out and went back in his car. He drove off as he heard the glass shatter.

"_Dammit, did she just shot the window; Rouge is going to kill me" _He thought as he sighed

He sighed of relief only thinking if he got shot by that insane cashier, but things are going to be much worse for him. Finally he pulled up in the drive way of their house. He gasped as he noticed something was unusual, he knew Rouge would've run out of the house to greet him but it didn't happen. He grabbed the bag and got out of the car and locked it. He walked up the steps and unlocked the door with his key. He opened the door and went inside. He slowly closed as he noticed the whole house was silent. It was dark, only the moonlight shined through the curtains.

"_I guess she's not here"_

He walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom door. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. He turned on the light and looked around. The room was messy it looked like a tornado just had struck through there. He sighed as he sat on the bed thinking about his hell of a day. He froze when he heard the clicks of high heels. He turned as he saw a woman leaning against the door. He gasped as he knew who it was. She was a red echidna with short hot pink curly hair and blue eyes. She had waist length dreadlocks with one cybernetic one. She wore a black see through lacy lingerie; it revealed her bra and underwear, as she wore matching thigh high tights. He blushed as he saw her walk to him and sat on his lap.

"Lien Da what are you doing here?" He questioned

She looked back at him and smirked.

"Oh, I just noticed you were having such a bad day, matters of fact tell me all about it" She told

Shadow sighed as he gave her a glare.

"Why should you care?" He asked pushing her off of him

She snickered as she put her hands on her hips.

"Come on I want to hear all about it, please tell me" She begged

He gave that same glare as she gave him a sly smile.

"Pretty please with a cherry on the top" She pleaded in a seductive voice

Shadow grinned as he patted his lap.

"Ok come sit on my lap and I'll tell you all about it"

She sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them as he stared her in the eyes.

"Ok, this morning was terrible me and Rouge got into an argument about taking out the trash"

He watched Lien Da pay close attention as he continued.

"They send me on a mission that went extremely horrible, I was kept hostage for five hours and when I came back I got yelled at by my boss, I was expecting a good lunch but I discovered someone took it so I've been starving ever since, I spend four hours in a long boring meeting, the boss assigned me to come to work at twelve in the morning so I could do another mission, I went to that small liquor store around the corner and nearly got shot by this insane echidna lady and worse of all she shot one of the car windows, she kind of looked like you" Shadow told with an odd voice

Lien Da shrugged and arched an eyebrow.

"That was my daughter, she was just taking the place for her friend Damien until he returns, you had such a horrible day but I'm sorry to tell you about this" She told

"What?"

She grew a sly smile as she walked towards the window.

"I was just stalling you until Rouge comes, it was all a part of my plan" She taunted

He widened his eyes as he clenched his teeth.

"I knew you didn't care, are you trying to get me in trouble?"

She snickered as she opened the window.

"That was my purpose, ta-ta for now"

Shadow tried to grab her until she jumped out the window. He looked out the window and saw no trace of her. HE suddenly froze and turned to face an angry bat woman with her hands on her hips.

"Uh Oh"

She suddenly jumped on him as he screamed in pain.


End file.
